


You Are My Sunshine

by Laisaxrem



Series: How Can I Not Love You? [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Haruno Sakura-centric, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Dopo la fine della Quarta Guerra Ninja, Sasuke lascia il Villaggio e Sakura con esso.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il primo di una serie di lavori che sto scrivendo sulla mia OTP di Naruto: la KakaSaku.  
> Saranno tutti raccolti in questa serie. Alcuni saranno one-shot, altri avranno più capitoli. Ci saranno vari AU e storie di ogni tipo, con lieto fine o meno.  
> Insomma, buona lettura.  
> L  
> P.S. Il titolo è quello dell'omonima canzone di Johnny Cash.

La sua relazione con Sasuke-kun non era mai stata tradizionale. Dopo la guerra, dopo aver ricevuto il perdono per i suoi innumerevoli crimini, lui aveva deciso di vedere il mondo. Da solo. Sakura, incoraggiata da quel piccolo gesto d’affetto sul portone d’ingresso del Villaggio, aveva deciso di avere pazienza, di dargli il tempo di capire sé stesso ed espiare i suoi peccati. Sapeva o sperava in cuor suo che prima o poi sarebbe tornato da lei.

Capiva la sua scelta. Capiva il dolore di rimanere in quel Villaggio che aveva distrutto la sua famiglia, che aveva distrutto il suo clan. Capiva, lei più di chiunque altro a parte Naruto, quanto sia difficile ricucire un cuore a pezzi, amare quando tutto ti viene tolto, rimanere in piedi e lottare quando tutto è distrutto. Lui era andato e lei era rimasta, ma ogni giorno il pensiero di Sasuke-kun era un punto fermo. Mentre curava un paziente, mentre rideva alle cene con gli altri membri del Team 7, mentre aiutava Kakashi-sensei nel suo ruolo di Hokage, mentre era in missione, mentre spolverava le mensole, leggeva un libro, faceva un bagno, in ogni istante delle sue giornate una parte di lei pensava a Sasuke-kun.

Per i primi due anni non aveva mai ricevuto lettere da lui. Sapeva che era vivo e stava bene solo dai messaggi che le trasmettevano Naruto e Kakashi-sensei. Ma andava bene così.

Dopo l’incidente della luna e di Ōtsutsuki Toneri, il giovane si era fermato a Konoha qualche giorno. Avevano parlato. Poco, ma avevano parlato. E lei aveva raccolto il coraggio a due mani e aveva premuto le labbra su quelle di lui. La paura che Sasuke-kun potesse ritrarsi o, peggio, guardarla disgustato o deriderla… Ma lui aveva risposto, modellando leggermente le labbra sulle sue. Non l’aveva stretta a sé, ma le aveva sfiorato la guancia con la mano rimasta e le aveva sorriso. Sì, un sorriso di quelli veri.

Quando era ripartito, due giorni dopo, si erano salutati sul portone d’ingresso del Villaggio e lui le aveva toccato la fronte in quel gesto caratteristico.

Il primo falco era arrivato due mesi dopo. Nel rotolo di carta c’erano solo poche parole in cui le assicurava che stava bene e che la missione procedeva. L’uccello continuò a presentarsi da lei a cadenza regolare, cosa che la confortava e le scaldava il cuore. La sua assenza al matrimonio di Naruto per un po’ l’aveva fatta sentire delusa ed arrabbiata al contempo, ma la felicità degli sposi e la presenza dei suoi amici le avevano fatto quasi dimenticare l’assenza dell’uomo che amava. Quasi. Il suo ritorno a casa, qualche mese dopo, le aveva fatto scordare l’amarezza, soprattutto quando Sasuke-kun le aveva preso la mano e le aveva chiesto di sposarlo tra le risate di Naruto, le occhiate impassibili di Sai, i balbettii straniti di Yamato-taichō e gli occhi sorridenti di Kakashi-sensei. Inutile dire che lei aveva accettato immediatamente.

Il suo fidanzato era ripartito il giorno seguente, affidando a lei i preparativi delle nozze.

I due anni successivi senza averlo accanto erano stati terribili. Ora che sapeva che i suoi sentimenti erano ricambiati, per Sakura era ancora più doloroso non averlo accanto. Per fortuna sembrava che Kakashi-sensei avesse assunto l’intero Team 7 ed il resto dei Rookie 9 per aiutarlo a distrarla. E così tra l’ospedale, le missioni, gli amici e i preparativi per le nozze, il tempo era volato più in fretta di quanto avesse pensato.

Dopo il matrimonio, Sasuke si era trattenuto a Konoha per due settimane. A Sakura era parso di vivere in una nuvola ed il dolore per la sua partenza era stato ancora peggio delle altre volte.

Quando un paio di mesi dopo aveva scoperto di essere incinta aveva fantasticato di una normale vita familiare. Ricordava ancora il desiderio infantile di Sasuke-kun di rifondare il suo clan e lo vedeva in cortile ad allenare i loro bambini, tramandare loro le tecniche di fuoco degli Uchiha, aiutarli a risvegliare lo sharingan. Quel giorno, le guance rosse di gioia, aveva corso a perdifiato verso il palazzo dell’Hokage dove aveva chiesto in prestito a Kakashi-sensei uno dei falchi per trasmettere i messaggi. Lui non aveva chiesto spiegazioni e le aveva dato il permesso di usarli in qualunque momento. Il messaggio che aveva preparato era criptico e chiedeva al marito di tornare a Konoha il prima possibile. Sakura si aspettava di vederlo comparire alla sua porta di lì a qualche giorno. Ma il tempo scorreva rapido e i giorni divennero settimane.

Infine, tenendosi stretta, era tornata dai falchi ed aveva informato Sasuke-kun della sua condizione. Gli aveva detto che sarebbe diventato padre. Tramite biglietto.

Poi aveva vagato per il Villaggio, stanca e arrabbiata, ed era finita al campo d’addestramento numero 3. Kakashi-sensei l’aveva trovata appollaiata su uno dei tronchi, le ginocchia strette al petto, i lunghi capelli rosa frustati dal vento. Lei aveva fatto un sorriso triste, si era sfiorata la pancia e aveva rivelato il suo segreto. Si era guadagnata un abbraccio, uno di quelli che ti riempiono l’anima e la scaldano, uno di quelli che riescono a cambiarti la giornata. E Sakura ne era stata così felice… e al contempo così triste. Perché voleva disperatamente un abbraccio così, lo voleva con tutto il suo cuore. Ma lo voleva da un altro uomo.

Quella sera, a casa, da sola, aveva cantato una canzone per il suo bambino, gli occhi che vomitavano lacrime che non voleva versare.

Il secondo trimestre per Sakura era stato terribile. Nausea, mancamenti e terribili emicranie la tennero lontana dall’ospedale e dai suoi amici. Si sforzava di mangiare e di tenersi in salute, ma ogni boccone era un supplizio, recarsi in negozio per la spesa una tortura. A volte erano i suoi amici a farle visita, ma tutti loro avevano missioni da svolgere, squadre di genin da tener fuori dai guai, figli neonati che succhiavano loro le energie. Kakashi passava da lei tutte le sere nonostante le proteste della kunoichi: sapeva bene quanto fosse impegnativo il ruolo dell’Hokage, l’aveva vissuto da vicino con Tsunade-shishō, e non voleva che il suo ex sensei perdesse tempo con lei. Ogni sera lo rimproverava e gli chiedeva di non passare più così spesso; e la sera seguente lui era ancora lì alla sua porta. Spesso poteva fermarsi solo per qualche minuto, ma per Sakura era una benedizione.

Sasuke-kun non era tornato per lei. Aveva mandato un paio di messaggi per informarsi della sua salute e di quella del bambino e per sapere la data presunta del parto. Ma non era tornato a casa.

Entrata nel settimo mese la situazione si era stabilizzata e aveva potuto tornare al suo lavoro e alla sua vita, anche se, col passare del tempo, si guadagnava sempre più occhiate preoccupate da parte dei colleghi dell’ospedale. Sia la Godaime che il Rokudaime cercavano di convincerla a riposarsi, cosa che lei si rifiutava di fare, convinta di essere rimasta allettata fin troppo tempo nei mesi precedenti. Spesso, quando l’aria era fresca, si concedeva una passeggiata tranquilla lungo le vie del Villaggio. Ed immancabilmente finiva là, alle porte, ad osservare il mondo fuori Konoha, a sperare di vedere la figura di Sasuke-kun spuntare sulla via. Ogni volta rimaneva delusa. Ogni volta sussurrava al bambino che, nell’istante in cui avesse posato gli occhi su di lui, il suo papà avrebbe deciso di non lasciarlo mai e poi mai. Quella creatura l’avrebbe cambiato, ne era sicura.

E qualcosa in effetti era cambiato, il giorno in cui Sarada era venuta al mondo. Nell’istante in cui aveva visto il volto di sua figlia per la prima volta, qualcosa le era scattato dentro, l’aveva convinta che non avrebbe più accettato compromessi. In quel momento, il fagottino stretto tra le braccia, aveva guardato negli occhi suo marito, sicura di leggervi lo stesso pensiero, la stessa sicurezza sul futuro, lo stesso amore smisurato.

Ma Sasuke se ne era andato poche ore dopo il parto, una volta che gli era stato assicurato che entrambe sarebbero state bene, e a lei ci erano voluti quasi quaranta giorni per prendere quella decisione.

Dopo aver passato in biblioteca diverse ore, aveva chiesto a Shikamaru i documenti che le servivano. Lui aveva sollevato un sopracciglio ma non aveva fatto domande. Poi aveva scritto una lettera a Sasuke, dicendogli che aveva urgente bisogno di parlargli. Sarada aveva quasi un anno, quando lui varcò il portone d’accesso al Villaggio. E quando bussò alla porta di casa le carte per il divorzio erano sul tavolo, pronte. Sasuke non fece nemmeno una piega, quando le notò, incrociò lo sguardo con Sakura ed annuì. Non le diede un bacio d’addio; accarezzò la testa alla piccola e tornò sui suoi passi, senza una parola, senza voltarsi indietro.

Sakura non pianse: aveva già versato troppe lacrime, per lui; aveva già perso troppi anni, troppe occasioni. Non avrebbe più sprecato nemmeno un secondo. Ora erano solo lei e la sua bambina, e andava bene così.

I suoi amici le si erano stretti attorno quando aveva confessato loro della fine del suo matrimonio. Naruto, caciarone come al solito, si era offerto di andare a prendere il Teme e riportarlo a Konoha trascinandolo per il moncone del braccio, e prenderlo a pugni finché non fosse rinsavito. Ino si era detta incredula della sua scelta e aveva cercato di convincerla a stracciare le carte e a dare una nuova possibilità a quella relazione. “Pensa a tua figlia”, l’aveva rimproverata. Ma era proprio a lei che pensava, a lei che sarebbe cresciuta con un padre lontano senza capire il motivo della sua assenza, sentendosi non desiderata, rifiutata dal suo stesso genitore. No, meglio prendere su di sé la responsabilità di quella mancanza.

Gli altri si erano limitati ad osservarla, dichiarandosi dispiaciuti per quanto accaduto. Avevano cercato tutti di starle vicino, di offrire il loro aiuto con la casa, con Sarada, con l’ospedale.

Tsunade-shishō l’aveva portata fuori a bere, una sera, convinta che le servisse una valvola di sfogo. Aveva finito per ubriacarsi prima dell’allieva e aveva passato quasi un’ora a berciare su “quel cretino d’un Uchiha” per poi rimproverarla per averlo sposato perché “ti avevo detto di non perderci del tempo, ma tu no, non mi hai ascoltata, la più intelligente del Villaggio, diceva lui, la mia allieva prediletta, e vai ad incasinarti così la vita”. In suo soccorso era arrivata Shizune, che si era scusata profusamente ed aveva portato via l’ex Hokage.

Sakura era rimasta sola con la bottiglia quasi vuota di sake. Era una compagnia che non le dispiaceva, doveva ammetterlo, soprattutto sapendo che Sarada sarebbe stata al sicuro con Ino fino al giorno seguente. Bè, forse la cosa migliore da fare era prendersi il resto della notte per approfondire la sua conoscenza con la bottiglia. Sì, era un’idea interessante. Stava per chiamare il cameriere per ottenerne una piena, quando questa si appoggiò sul tavolo insieme ad una tazza pulita. Lentamente Sakura mise a fuoco la figura che si era impossessata della sedia di fronte a lei: era Kakashi, fasciato nella sua solita divisa, il coprifronte sparito ed i capelli argentei liberi e disordinati.

“ _Oh, ecco La Ramanzina_ ”, pensò la giovane. L’aveva aspettata per tutto quel tempo. Bè, se l’era cavata per due settimane, c’era da immaginarselo che non avrebbe tardato ancora per molto. Ma l’Hokage si era limitato a versare due tazze di sake, senza dire nulla, senza accusarla o rimproverarla o parlare di Sasuke. Ogni tanto si scambiavano qualche parola; qualcosa su Sarada, sulle missioni dei genin, sul lavoro in ospedale, sugli impegni quotidiani. Sakura beveva e Kakashi beveva con lei. Quando la bottiglia stava per finire la kunoichi pensò che avrebbe cercato di convincerla a tornare a casa. Ma lui si limitò ad alzare due dita in direzione del cameriere che s’affrettò a portare ancora liquore.

Alla fine si era ritrovata a percorrere la strada verso casa tra le braccia di Kakashi, che barcollava tremendamente ma la cui presa su di lei non vacillava.

Al mattino lui era ancora lì, seduto su una sedia accanto al letto, la testa ciondoloni sul petto, il suo amato libro aperto e abbandonato sulle cosce. Era evidente che aveva cercato di rimanere sveglio ed aveva fallito. Sakura aveva sorriso, aveva afferrato una coperta dai piedi del letto e gliel’aveva drappeggiata sulle spalle… svegliandolo. Avevano fatto colazione insieme, chiacchierando tranquillamente, finché avevano sentito bussare alla porta: era Shikamaru, che richiamava Kakashi all’ordine.

Era iniziata così, quella nuova pagina della sua vita, con quell’uomo strano e un po’ asociale seduto nella sua cucina a bere un tè. In quell’istante non erano altro che amici che si sostenevano a vicenda, ma ciò che provavano l’uno per l’altra era destinato a mutare come gli alberi mutano in autunno.

**Author's Note:**

> Non faccio mistero che non amo Sasuke (non lo odio, no, ma non mi piace). E quando lessi l'ultimo capitolo di Naruto m'incazzai a morte con Kishimoto per la SasuSaku. Insomma, non è un matrimonio sano il loro. Tuttavia comprendo Sasuke e il suo dolore, il suo allontanarsi dal Villaggio. Però continua a non piacermi.


End file.
